


A Tale of Awakenings

by EVTaurus



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Fanwalkers (Magic: The Gathering), Multi, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVTaurus/pseuds/EVTaurus
Summary: Within the vast cosmos of The Blind Eternities, an eye awakens, curious as to the beings that flow within the space. As it gazes through the different planes, they wish to view the awakening of these mighty beings.
Comments: 2





	A Tale of Awakenings

#  Chapter 1: The Curious Watcher

Between all realms there exists the vast, cold sea of The Blind Eternities. A paradoxical space, where nothing but energy can exist; it is only passed through, not lived in. Even the terrifying creatures that spawn within its chaotic matter flee from world to world rather than persisting in the space.

But sometimes, the energy of those passing through cause ripples throughout the space, much like tugging on a curtain. At one moment, indescribable from the rest within this void, many ripples came to intersect at one point, and where those ripples met, an eye opened.

It was a formless thing, existing as a bundle of energy unlike any within this vast ocean, but it was able to perceive itself, and the land outside of itself. A vast void of pure black, with small visions of other worlds, hanging like glass orbs through the space, with streaks of light blinking between the orbs every once in a while, and lines of blue energy flying like spiderwebs in the wind, sometimes connecting but mostly free.

This formless thing could know not what it was, or what these things were, no matter how many eons unknowingly passed as they watched, as it did not have a concept of time, but the formless thing contained one fragment of an ego that brought it into being: Curiosity.

Slowly, the curious, formless thing began to will itself to go towards the nearest orb, the nearest world. As it did, what it would come to know as a hand stretched forth, weaving itself into being as the curious, formless thing stretched out of the vastness of The Blind Eternities.

From this hand came an arm, and then a small body, which the formless thing would come to know as ‘humanoid’, came afterwards, as the curious, formless thing ascended from that title, and was now The Curious Thing.

The Curious Thing waded through the ocean void until their hand ‘touched’ the orb of this world. They could not penetrate the glass but pressed its new form against it and gazed into the orb.

Cradling it close, wrapping its entire form around the orb, The Curious Thing found itself able to gaze across this entire world. It saw things that looked like its current form but made with flesh of various hues and shades of tan and brown, unlike the prismatic energy that made up its form.

As The Curious Thing gazed in, it began to learn basics of this world without investigating it. These beings were called ‘Humans’ and they were remarkably temporary creatures.

The Curious Thing felt new experiences added to its developing Ego. It felt satisfaction at learning what these odd creatures were, and it felt glee at the prospect of learning more.

Looking through the world for an unknowable length of time, The Curious Thing found that the newly produced members of this species, so underdeveloped, were just as curious as it was, and looked for answers just the same.

The Curious Things form became more defined, as it combined aspects of various individuals into its spectral form, growing more defined in muscle and shape, but still remaining small and lithe, as it grew long hair from its form, finding the fibrous trails of the species most amusing.

In what felt as though a blink of an eye, The Curious Thing saw these people live, die, and the world fell to ruin, and the glass orb popped like a bubble underneath it.

This saddened The Curious Thing, adding to its developing Ego, which was followed by fear of itself dying out as well. It wished to view other worlds and saw that many more had been formed as they observed that one. But more than that, it saw more streaks of the bright white light as it passed through The Blind Eternities.

As one of these lights began to pass in front of its form, it placed its hand in front of their path, and gazed at the being that was in front of it.

The light passed through without any obstruction, so The Curious One did not see who this being was, but it did learn that it was a special kind of being, known as a Planeswalker. Beings with a unique aspect in their Soul that allowed them to go between these worlds.

The Curious One was shocked, and felt envious, that they could go into these worlds while it was stuck observing. But it found that they were able to track these people much easier now, and sometimes they could see spikes of that energy coming from the realms in front of it before they shot off in a random direction.

The Curious Thing spent countless years and ages looking upon different worlds, learning of their different victories and horrors, heroes and villains, successes and defeats, and all of the people that made up these realms.

Eventually, The Curious Thing could sate its curiosity no longer, and decided that it had to find some way to enter these worlds. It drifted to the nearest world, one that it had seen endure trial after trial yet somehow survived, and pressed up against it.

Instead of curling around it, The Curious Thing pressed its hands against the side of the orb and pressed with all of their perceived might. But instead of piercing the glass, its form began to spread across the glass.

Reeling back, it wondered why it was not able to pierce the worlds like the Planeswalkers were. It sat in front of this world for a long while, and crossed its legs within the ocean void, and for the first time in its existence, meditated and focused on the energy of The Blind Eternities.

But, when it did, it was full of sensations. Lines moving through its body, waves flowing through it, energy ricocheting inside its form. After endless meditation, The Curious Thing realized.

It could not leave The Blind Eternities because, as of right now, it was the same thing as The Blind Eternities. But, at this realization, it gained the last piece of an Ego that it required. It gained a true sense of Self.

This Self was the fact that it, as The Blind Eternities, was everywhere, and by nature of the Aether and the Mana, was within everything. But, as it was an observer, and had thought and a form and felt emotions, was a singular being as well.

It was All, but it was also One, and with this sense of paradoxical self, the prismatic, ephemeral form solidified itself into spectral energy in the shape of a genderless, yet almost feminine form, with a flowing white dress, or perhaps a long cloak, as long as its hair.

The Curious Thing realized that it was more than a force now.

The Curious Thing realized that **they** were more than a force now.

With that, they gave themselves a name, describing their epiphany.

“We are All, and We are One. Therefore, We are One-and-All!” With that decree, they pushed their hand into the glass orb once more, and found their senses shunted from the nothingness.

For the second time, they experienced awakening. The sound of bird chirps and a breeze flowing woke them, as they found themselves lying in a grassy field.

The sky was blue and shining with white puffs of clouds, and One-and-All took a deep, satisfied breath in. As they rose, they found themselves flying above the ground, accidentally launching with too much force, and somersaulting within the air.

They found themselves near a dirt road, and eventually saw a human walking along this road with a small cart in tow. “Excuse me, mortal being, what world might this be?” They asked, floating in front of the woman’s face, but she walked right through them.

“Excuse me? Mortal being? Mortal ‘female’? Is that term correct? We don’t mean to offend.” One-and-All continued, floating aside her. “Are we still merely a watcher? We suppose this is more personal. Huh, now that we think about it, we are talking!” They found with an amused giggle.

But they were still unsatisfied and wanted to find out what this world was called. This world that had endured so much, and this world that was the first they had visited. “Perhaps we should try channeling the mana within us, like we saw all those Mage-folk do!” They thought, as they crossed their legs mid-air once more.

As they breathed in, and took a long breath out, they heard the sound of movement, and when they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a gray, rippling space. It still seemed to be the world that they were in, but the color was gone, and it seemed that all movement had stopped.

As they looked, they saw the woman walking still, but her physical body had stopped, as a light-blue and ephemeral visage of her pressed forward. “Excuse me!” One-and-All yelled out, and for the first time the figure seemed to notice them.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there young one! Do you need any help?” The woman asked, kneeling down to face One-and-All as they presented themselves in front of her. “Yes, I was wondering what this world is called?” They asked earnestly, excited that it had worked.

“This world? Well, that is an odd question, but you are on Dominaria dear! On Corondor if you want to be specific!” The woman told them. As she did, they immediately gained understanding of what Dominaria was, and where Corondor was, and events that had shaped the plane thus far.

In excitement, One-and-All could not keep their spell up and the grayness faded, as they found the woman pressing on in front of them, as if they had never been stopped.

But One-and-All was still satisfied, and stayed for several decades on this Dominaria, flowing through civilization and observing, casting their spell when they needed an answer desperately.

In time, they grew to call this power their ‘Time Shift’. An action that separated them from time by only a few seconds, but maintained the separation, much like how The Blind Eternities was separate from the planes.

This not only allowed them to flow through time in minor ways, but they were able to perceive the future, multiple futures, which guided their decisions. It also let them speak to astral spirits of people, since they could not talk to anyone in material life.

One fateful day, One-and-All observed a man going through a traumatic experience, as a band of thieves had laid waste to his family’s manor, and nearly killed him. One-and-All took no joy in such events but wanted to gain an understanding of why people did things that harmed others, so watched on.

Before the young man could be killed, One-and-All felt the energy of the streaking lights spike, and the man disappeared from the plane. In that moment, they saw a thread launching off of the world, and decided that they would follow it.

As they desired to do so, One-and-All suddenly found themselves in a bustling city, full of life, strange creatures, and decorated with a variety of sigils.

One-and-All realized that these spikes were created when a new Planeswalker was awakened to their special abilities. One-and-All was then filled with an intense desire to see how these happened, and bear witness to all of the amazing beings who would have access to this power.

Such as it is, whenever a new Planeswalker awakens, One-and-All is there, to view their first moments and where they go first. Many have been observed by them, and their travels have expanded to multitudes of planes, some others have never even been to before.

So, with this Curious Watcher observing the awakenings of people with power, people with a destiny, people meant for greatness, one cannot help but wonder, who are the people that they see?

“Let’s find out, shall we?”


End file.
